Team Rules
Basic Rules #Each team must have exactly 23 players on their team #A squad must have at least 2 Goalkeepers #One player must be designated as Team Captain (This player also receives a free captaincy card, other players may get one as well for the cost of points) Base Player Every player starts out with: #75 in every Ability #No Player Skill or COM Playing Style enabled #170cm Height #C in every Playable Position except their Registered Position (Which is an A) #Form at 4 #Weak Foot Usage and Accuracy at 3 #Injury Resistance at 3 #Any Registered Position #Any Foot Preference #Any Playing Style The following are optional to change: #Nationality/Region #Age (No impact, must be within game limits) #Weight (No impact, must be within game limits) #Motion styles and Goal Celebrations #GK Glove and Boots ID Do not ever edit Player IDs (Shouldn't be able to) and Commentary IDs don't matter since it'll be turned off Point Usage Once every player is done, you are allotted 1600 points to spend on these players, there is no limit to how many points can be spent on one player but remember that this is a team game and that a single player can't carry a game alone. Certain stats cost double the points for goalkeepers. Reducing a player's stats below the base will not refund any points. #Increasing height by 1cm costs 1pt #A Player Skill or COM Playing Style Card costs 10pts, 20 for goalkeepers #Increasing other Playing Position Skills costs 20pts #Increasing every Ability by 1 costs 5pts, 10 for goalkeepers #Increasing Form by 1 costs 10pts, 20 for goalkeepers Stat Explanations Height is pretty self explanatory, taller players can contest headers better but are more sluggish to smaller players. 180cm is average height. Player Skill and COM Playing Style Cards, refer to this.Under the classic gold silver system, goalkeepers get 1 card, regular players 2, silvers 3, and golds 4. Playable Position refers to how well a player plays in a given position, C means they're awful at it, B means subpar ability, A means they can utilize their full skills. Your players already have A rank in their registered position. If you think you can benefit from having one player being capable of playing more than one position, you can invest points into this, note that it costs 20 points to only rise another position to B rank, and that it takes another 20 for them to get A rank and play as well in that position as their default. Goalies are not allowed to play other positions and non-goalies may not skill up in the GK position. Remember that this should only be considered if you know what you're doing and need to have someone who can switch between positions. Ability is self explanatory, the higher, the better, these values must be uniform, you can not exchange points from one area to another. Weak Foot Usage/Accuracy, Form, and Injury are not part of abilities. Form is basically stamina. The maximum form, 8, means the player will be able to play the entire match and is less affected by random conditioning than a player with the default 4. Goalkeepers are usually content with 4 as they don't need to run around as much. The following image are examples of possible ways to spend points. Note though that the second and fourth setups are risky and should not be attempted, they are just shown to illustrate how much they weaken the backbone of your team. A player with base stats and no points put in will put your team behind more than your good players can cover up for. Unlucky random conditioning can severely affect your team's performance since you'll be unable to make adequate substitutions, it also limits your flexibility in your formations.